


Movie Night

by angelofthequeers



Series: Oneshots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie, Awesome Sam, BAMF Charlie, Castiel Needs a Hug, Charlie Lives, Dean Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, She should've lived, Why did Charlie have to die, s11 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara has been defeated. Lucifer's ass has been banished back to the Cage. But Dean and Cas are not okay by any stretch of the word. So when Sam can't get through to them, there's only one person he can call: the queen herself. AU where Charlie lives. Very slight Destiel subtext but only if you choose to interpret it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDobby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDobby/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> So my friend and I were screaming about how Dean never gets any love and is 11 seasons overdue for the biggest hug ever and when she started to really rant, I offered to write this. Because we all need a Charlie in our life and she's mine! For the purpose of this oneshot, Charlie never died and Amara got her ass kicked. Also, there are undertones of Destiel but if that's not your thing, you can ignore it.

"I'm worried about him, Charlie," Sam said. "He hasn't been the same since we defeated the Darkness. He just spends all his time cooped up in his room with Cas. He only comes out for food but he takes it straight back there."

"Wait, wait, wait," Charlie said, turning left into a street. "Hold up. Dean's sleeping with Cas? All possible double meanings intended, of course."

Sam huffed out a laugh, though it was a bit crackly through the phone that Charlie held to her ear.

"I dunno what's going on there and I don't care how many ways he's sleeping with Cas, if at all. All I know is that Cas still isn't alright from – from the whole Lucifer thing and Dean's using that as an excuse to lock himself away."

"He did have a pretty rough time with that 'bond with the Darkness' crap," Charlie reasoned. "And you can't expect Cas to magically get over it. You were messed up after you had Lucifer in you, weren't you?"

"Yeah but I also had all those memories of the Cage. And I'd be okay with Dean taking care of Cas if he would just come out but he won't. He might as well live on another planet, Charlie, because that's how often I see him."

Charlie's features set.

"Right. I'm coming. Just hold on till the cavalry gets there, Sam. I'm here for you, you brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain."

"…Charlie, are you quoting the _Supernatural_ books? Because I _know_ that's from –"

"You're too precious for this world!"

" _Charlie_ –"

Charlie hung up, cackling loudly. Looks like her next destination was Lebanon, Kansas. But before she got to the bunker, there was somewhere she had to stop first.

* * *

 

"Charlie! Hey!" Sam's face lit up and he stepped outside to give her a tight hug. "Let me help you with that."

"A true gentleman," the redhead teased as Sam grabbed several of her shopping bags.

"What's all this stuff? Snacks, games, movies…"

"What do you think, bitch? We're having a slumber party. And Dean is getting his ass out here or so help me…"

"Good luck getting him out. I'll bet fifty bucks that he ignores you."

"You're on, Winchester. Which one's his room, again?"

Once she stood outside Dean's door, Charlie raised her fist and knocked loudly. Nobody answered.

"Dean! Your favourite person's come to visit!" she called. Still, nobody answered her. She sighed.

"Told ya," Sam said a little smugly. Charlie scowled and cracked her knuckles.

"Right. That's it. I did _not_ come all this way so that my big brother and best friend could hide out in their room all day and leave me with a gigantic moose for company!"

"Hey!"

"So you two listen to me. I get that you went through crap. I get that Amara screwed around with your head and forced herself on you, Dean, and was basically a really crappy femme fatale throwing a temper tantrum because her brother was ignoring her. And Cas, I get that Lucifer rode you like a horse and that you're not just gonna recover from that. Honestly, I'd be pretty damn surprised if you two were all fine and dandy. But you can't stay locked away and pretend that the rest of the world doesn't exist when there are people that care about you!"

She paused to take a deep breath. Next to her, Sam watched on with a mildly impressed look.

"A wise man once said that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light. You know what? Sam and I are the light. So get your butts out here, have some fun tonight and see that we care about you and we wanna help. Also, I got fifty bucks riding on this so I'll hate you for at least a month if you cost me that money."

The door remained closed and silent. Sam held out his hand triumphantly.

"Cough up, Charlie."

Scowling, Charlie rummaged around in her pocket.

"Come up with an awesome motivational speech and bitches don't even listen to me," she grumbled. Suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal Dean, with bags under his eyes and clothes thrown haphazardly on, and Cas, who had messy hair and a slightly haunted look in his blue eyes.

"Fine," Dean snapped. "You win. Give the woman her fifty bucks, Sam."

Charlie grinned widely at Sam and made a show of accepting the money.

"We have a shooting range for a reason," Sam threatened. Charlie's grin just widened and she turned back to Dean and, before he could do anything, threw her arms around him. He let out a small 'oomph' of surprise.

"I thought Sam was just being a drama queen when he said that you two had shut yourselves up twenty-four-seven. I dunno why I'm surprised that he was right."

"Of course he'd bitch to you," Dean muttered. Her arms still around him, Charlie reached up and swatted him on the back of the head.

"I'm glad he did. You two needed that kick up the ass. I brought games and food and movies and even sleeping bags, so we can camp out and have the best slumber party ever."

She let go of Dean and crossed over to Cas so that she could practically tackle him. When he froze in her arms, she mentally berated herself and let go.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Of course Cas wasn't alright! He'd had the bitchiest archangel inside him for ages! But Cas quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back close, clutching her as though she was a lifeline.

"Thank you, Charlie," he rasped. "It's very generous of you to come all this way to help me and Dean."

"Hey, you're my best friend," Charlie said, patting him on the back. "Why wouldn't I? Besides, I was hanging for another visit. You guys are _horrible_ at keeping in touch!"

Cas let go of her and she stood up, dragging him up with her. When she turned around, she saw that Dean was regarding her with an odd look.

"I love you," he said suddenly. Charlie blinked. Behind him, Sam's mouth dropped open and that alone told Charlie that this was something that the guy never did. Come to think of it, she'd never heard Dean say that he loved anyone! So rather than making a big deal, she just smirked up at him.

"I know."

There was silence for a moment.

"How about I go get the snacks ready while you guys pick a movie?" Sam said. Charlie nodded, grateful to Sam for ending the awkward silence.

"You do that. C'mon, boys. Let's go find a movie we know Sam will hate!"

"Seriously?" Sam complained as Charlie grabbed Dean and Cas by the arms and tugged them out of the room. Charlie grinned around at them.

"So, what do you guys wanna watch? Action? Horror? Romance?"

"No chick flicks," Dean said immediately.

"Fine," Charlie sighed.

They ended up deciding on _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and once Sam brought all of their chips and sugary snacks and drinks out, they slid into their sleeping bags (though Dean had to show a confused Cas how, since the angel kept getting tangled up) and Charlie played the movie. It wasn't long before Cas was utterly engrossed in the fictional world unfolding on the TV, while Sam watched the movie with a nostalgic smile and Charlie grinned at Dean stuffing his face with food.

"So, was I right or was I right?" she said as Cas said something that made Dean snort cola out of his nose and then splutter. Still choking and patting the worried angel's arm to reassure him, Dean grinned at Charlie.

"You were right. And you're awesome. You're the best little sister out there."

Charlie preened and shifted over so that she was leaning against Dean, snuggling into his side. His arm immediately went around her and she hugged him back, feeling safe and warm and at home with her brothers and her best friend.


End file.
